


How'd We Get in This Position?

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Developing Relationship, F/M, Host Clubs, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Yachi is reluctantly convinced to visit the Karasuno High School Host Club, not expecting anything to come out of it; she'll later find she was sorely mistaken.





	How'd We Get in This Position?

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pairing, and I got very carried away writing this fill. Prompt was "Host Club AU--Hinata and Kageyama are newly hired hosts with a vicious rivalry, and Yachi is a first time client they compete to impress" and I sort of added the "high school" part?
> 
> Title from Carly Rae Jepsen's "I Really Like You."

Sugawara Koushi was proud to be a part of the time-honored legacy that was Karasuno High School’s Host Club. The club had been around nearly as long as the high school itself, in spite of the administration trying to take it to task and get it shut down every few years, and there were even a few alumni members so memorable they had nicknames and legacies that went down in the school’s history. 

In the two years that Suga had been a student at Karasuno, the club had seen multiple setbacks: aside from the vice-principal’s vocal disapproval of their club activities, they’d had to contend with lazy senpai who didn’t want to put the work in to make the club great, lascivious senpai who only cared about picking up girls, and finding an advisor who understood the importance of their club after the great Ukai-sensei had fallen ill. But all of that was said and done, and it was the beginning of a new school year-- a fresh start for the club. Suga smiled as he took a look around the club room, pleased with what he, Daichi, and Asahi had been able to build.

Daichi had stepped up to be the club’s president in their third year, and Suga and Asahi agreed there was no better choice. Daichi was the host with the broadest appeal, as he had the quintessential charm of a Japanese boy-next-door. He was firm with other club members, but endearingly sheepish with patrons, and his crooked smile could induce swooning in even the strongest-willed of their guests. Suga balanced him out nicely, attracting the guests that didn’t fall for Daichi’s homegrown appeal; his patrons wanted someone playful, even mischievous, who they could try to match wits with. He was one of the few in Karasuno with a nickname, “Refreshing-kun,” so-called for his perceptive and forthcoming sensibility. Rounding out the third years was Asahi, their “Ace,” whose nickname came from the fact that he was their ace in the hole; at first glance, he came off as brusque and intimidating, but guests who got to know him were rewarded with the most sensitive and gentle of all Karasuno’s hosts. 

The second years ran the gamut of personalities, and Suga found that he was exceedingly fond of them all. Nishinoya and Tanaka were the loudest and most outspoken, and created conflict in their very first week as hosts when they decided to compete to see who could attract the larger clientele. For a while it seemed as if they’d never work things out, but just as suddenly as their rivalry started the two had figured out a way to put their charms together to be doubly effective, flirting and schmoozing with anyone who would give them the time of day and delighting the guests who wanted a laugh at the end of the day. By contrast, Ennoshita and Narita were polite, humble, and the case of the former particularly full of interesting, stimulating conversation and trivia. Rounding them out was Kinoshita, who initially appeared stoic but often reaped the benefits of Tanaka and Noya’s antics by making them the butt of his clever jokes. 

Even the first years show incredible hosting promise, and Suga was excited to see how they would develop their personalities. Tsukishima was completely unlike anyone in the club, tall and aloof, and he perfectly filled the vacancy of a stoic, snarky “bad boy” that the club was desperately lacking. By contrast, Yamaguchi was shy and timid and precious, and reminded Suga immensely of first-year Asahi (though he wouldn’t hesitate to say that Yamaguchi was cuter _by far_.) The fact that these two opposites were known to be best friends made their presence in the club that much more dynamic, a fact many of their guests vocally appreciated. 

And then there were the last two new first-years. Kageyama had shown so much potential; he came from Kitagawa Daichii, a middle school practically known for training some of the best hosts, and had been in the host club with one of the prefectures best, the Grand King Oikawa Tooru. None of it had seemed to rub off on him, though, because he was bristly and actively terrible at giving out compliments. His foil came in the form of sunshine personified, Hinata, who had the most unrefined host potential Suga had ever seen. His smile was infectious, his laughter was bubbly, he was objectively adorable – but his need to prove himself usually resulted in an embarrassing display of overcompensating for skills he absolutely did not have. 

With a last glance over the club room, Suga sighed to himself; their host club may not have been perfect yet, but he was determined to see it become just that.

\--

Yachi Hitoka had no intention of ever going to the Karasuno Host Club. For the first few weeks of school it was all any of her classmates wanted to talk about, giggling into their hands as they mentioned that cute boy or other, but the talk mostly made Yachi uncomfortable. She had imagined, or maybe just hoped, that it would ebb soon enough, but six months after the year started, her new friends were still urging her to go.”

“Come with us, Yacchan, don’t be such an old lady!” 

“Please? It’s not like you’re signing up for a date with anyone. All you have to do is go there, and they’ll all fawn over you and how cute you are. It’ll be a real confidence boost.” 

“I don’t really want to go, I need to get home and study—“ 

“What if I told you that _Kiyoko-senpai_ was going to be there?” 

Yachi squeaked, and immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Fortunately, her friends didn’t comment on the reflexive reaction, except for the Cheshire Cat smiles that grew on their faces. 

“She’s there a lot, you know. I think she’s friends with the third-years in the club.” 

“Isn’t she their manager, or something?” 

“No, no, I heard she’s on the track team.”

“Wait,” Yachi interrupted. “You… you’re saying Shimizu-senpai – the beautiful, graceful, amazing Kiyoko-san – goes to _that club_?” 

Her classmates giggled. “See? It can be nearly as bad as you’re imagining if _Shimizu-senpai_ visits them, right?” 

“Well…” 

“And we’ll be there with you the whole time. Okay?” 

“…A-Alright.” 

–

The door to the club room opens with a dramatic flourish, and Suga looks up immediately; three first-year girls are in the threshold, two he recognizes as frequent patrons, and the third... 

“Ryuu, look, she's so cute!” 

“Noya-san, pinch me!” 

“Oi, cut it out,” Ennoshita scoffed, smacking the rowdy second years on the upsides of their heads. The blond girl in the doorway looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and Suga only looked away when he felt a nudge on his arm. He turned, and saw Daichi's meaningful look, paired with a nod in her direction. 

Right. 

“Welcome to the Host Club!” Suga said genially, approaching the group slowly. “I don't think we've met before. I'm Sugawara, but everyone calls me Suga.” 

“Y-Yachi Hitoka,” she stammered, returning Suga's polite bow with a jerky one of her own. From somewhere behind him, Suga could hear Hinata's vain attempts at subtlety. 

“Psst!” He was hissing. “Pssssst! Suga-san! Pick me, send her to me-- Oof!”

A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed for Suga that Daichi had taken care of Hinata's big mouth, and he turned back to Yachi with a gentle smile. 

“Feel free to make yourself comfortable, okay? All of our guys are sweethearts, but if anyone comes to talk to you, and you don't like them, just call for me and I'll come swat them away.”

“T-Thank you,” Yachi gasped, sounding like a kettle letting out steam. Her friends ushered her into the room, and she ended up at Kageyama's table. Suga watched as he stammered incomprehensibly, before swallowing hard. 

“K-Knife... Nuff...” He struggled. “N- _Nice_. Nice to meet you.” 

Suga could see the red color flooding his cheeks, and belatedly realized that Kageyama had a hardcore crush on this girl; he must have, because he'd never acted like this with any of their guests before. If he was to be a good senpai, he should probably intervene, but Suga was too interested in watching this situation play out.

“Nice to meet you too,” the girl squeaked. “I'm Yachi!” 

“Kageyama Tobio.” 

“Oi! Bakageyama!” Hinata screeched, joining the table and sitting down right beside Yachi. “You're making such an ugly face, you're scaring her!” 

“I'm not scared!” She said quickly. “Just a little… overwhelmed?” 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama swore. “You’re the one who’s scaring her.” 

Hinata petulantly stuck his tongue out, but turned to Yachi with his naturally reassuring smile; for the first time that afternoon, Suga felt like the situation might not require intervention after all. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou. I’m really happy you decided to come today! You’re a first year too, right?” 

“Y-Yeah. I’m in Class 5.” 

“Uwaaaa! Even higher than Tsukishima! You must be really, really smart! Do you think you can tutor me sometime? If I don’t keep my grades high enough Daichi-san says I can’t stay part of the host club.” 

“You just met her and you’re already asking for a favor?” Kageyama scoffed. Hinata turned to him with a dirty glare.

“At least I’m doing something, dumbass. You’re the only person whose grades are worse than mine, so you have no room to judge.” 

“Oi, you little—“ 

“Actually,” Yachi interrupted. “I wouldn’t mind tutoring you, Hinata-kun...” 

“Really?” 

“Mhmm,” she nodded. “And you too, Kageyama-kun. T-That is, if you’d like that. If you enjoy your club activities, then I don’t want you to miss them.”

“You’re so kind,” Hinata cried, pulling Yachi into a hug. “And you smell nice, too. Are you sure you aren’t an angel?” 

“What kind of weird thing to say is that?” Kageyama demanded from across the table. “Pervert.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out. “You’re just jealous because I gave her a compliment first. So much for being the ‘King,’ Kageyama.” 

Kageyama huffed, and Suga knew that Hinata had struck a vein of truth in his accusation. Worse, he’d used the derisive nickname Kageyama got in middle school, for being handsome enough to attract all the girls but too socially awkward to know what to do after that. Plus, the two boys were so absorbed in their spat, neither of them had realized how red Yachi was becoming as Hinata continued holding her. With a soft sigh, Suga decided his fun had to come to an end, and he approached the table and laid a hand on Hinata’s shoulder.

“Hinata-kun, Michiru-chan would like some of your company today, if that’s okay.” 

“Oh, yeah. Thank you, Suga-san,” he said brightly. “I’ll talk to you soon, Yachi!” 

He left, and Suga smiled at their guest. “Kageyama-kun will continue to keep you company, if that’s okay.” 

Yachi nodded and thanked him, and Suga turned to leave, giving Kageyama a meaningful look before he wandered out of earshot. 

\--

Within a few weeks, Yachi had become a regular fixture of the host club, coming in even on days when there were technically no club meetings in session to supplement the lunchtime tutoring she was giving Hinata and Kageyama. But the entire host club had embraced her presence, the way they had honorarily welcomed Kiyoko as their helpful, if unnecessary, manager. Nishinoya and Tanaka made a lot of noise about protecting sweet Yachi’s virtue, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sometimes did their homework near the study circle, the former with the intention of offering his help and the latter more for his own amusement, and even Asahi seemed to have taken Yachi under his wing as a fellow nervous wreck. And, when Yachi saw the promotional poster Daichi had put together for their Valentine’s Day event and asked if she could make some improvements, she had pretty much permanently tied her high school fate to the club. 

The most surprisingly thing of all was that she didn’t mind. For all that she had been reluctant to even visit the club during its operating hours, it had only taken a few visits before going to the club room at the end of the school day was second nature. It wasn’t just that the hosts liked her, but Yachi found that she genuinely liked all of them, too. The senpai were kind to her, and could be unintentionally hilarious, and her fellow first years were good company. 

Especially Hinata and Kageyama.

Most of the time, she forgot that they were hosts; Yachi wasn’t exactly sure when it had happened, but sometime along the way they had become her best friends. Hinata always shared stories of his cute little sister and the antics they got up to at home, and Kageyama had habits that were comforting in their reliability. Hinata’s laughter was bubbly, and beneath his bristly exterior Kageyama had the softest smile. Each of them had his way of expressing not only gratitude for the tutoring, but a genuine enjoyment of the time they spent together. When she thought about it for any length of time, Yachi could feel her heart get warmer, and it was the most incredible feeling –

Except when they _were_ being hosts, and Hinata was making someone else laugh at the thought of Natsu putting his hair in pigtails, and Kageyama was brusquely chiding someone for not taking better care of herself. She didn’t want to think too much about it, but there was no running away from the realization that she was jealous. 

“Ah, Yachi, you’re here early today,” Suga commented upon arriving in the club room. “Hinata and Kageyama both have classroom duty.” 

Yachi felt herself blush. “Ah, Sugawara-san! I’m sorry. I was just… wondering. Can we talk?” 

Suga raised an eyebrow curiously. “Of course. Do you want to go someplace more private?” He added softly, nodding his head at the door that was pushed open by Narita, Ennoshita in tow. Yachi nodded, and Suga led her through the school, up to the stairway that led to the roof. Because the access to the roof was locked, no one would be coming up this way. 

“Is this about Kageyama, or Hinata?” He asked unceremoniously, clearly realizing that Yachi was too shy to start. She was immensely grateful for her senpai’s perceptiveness. 

“Uh, both,” Yachi confessed. “I’m feeling… confused, I guess. I don’t really know what I’m feeling.” 

Suga sat on the windowsill, and patted the spot beside his. “Well, maybe it’ll help if you talk things out.”

“Okay…” Yachi smoothed down the back of her skirt, then sat down where Suga’d gestured. “Hinata is really… cute. And Kageyama is also really cute. I know most people might not say that just from looking at him, but there are times when he kind of just zones out, or when he’s trying so hard to be part of the group, and it’s kind of adorable, honestly…” 

She fiddled with her fingers, and then tucked some hair behind her ear. “So I like them both, and I’m really happy that they both wanted to be friends with me and seem to like my company so much, but then. When I really think about them, I get all… flushed. And when I see a girl confess to Kageyama and he gets so huffy and awkward and hides his hands in his pockets, or when someone brings Hinata a charm or something and he starts going ‘Uwa!’ and ‘Gwah!’, I can’t help but get annoyed with that person.” 

“It sounds to me like you already know how you feel,” Suga suggested, and Yachi nodded shamefully.

“Like I said, I like them. I really, _really_ like them. But… both of them? 

Suga gently placed a hand on Yachi’s arm, and she shyly looked up at him, braced for the worst. But his smile was soft and encouraging, and she could see why so many people thought he looked like an angel. 

“It’s certainly not impossible to like more than one person at the same time,” He said kindly, and then leaned in closer. “It’s happened to me before, too.”

“R-Really?” 

Suga nodded and brought a finger up to his smiling lips. “That’s our secret, but yes, absolutely. And while I can’t say how Hinata or Kageyama will react in general, ever, I really don’t think they would be anything but supportive of you. Even if they don’t return your feelings, whatever the worst thing you’re imagining is, I really doubt it’ll happen.”

Yachi almost felt embarrassed, because she had been imagining them both being disgusted with her, an unrealistic expectation if ever there was one. After a few deep breaths, she returned Suga’s smile with a shaky one of her own. 

\--

After speaking with Suga, Yachi started to feel like she had to talk to the boys. Or maybe that she didn’t have to, but that she certainly wanted to, with a certainty that increased every passing day. A full week after her their conversation, Yachi felt like a volcano ready to erupt. 

“I have something to say!” She announced suddenly, surprised by her own volume. They had met at Kageyama’s house that afternoon to revise for an upcoming English exam, away from the chaos of school, and it was eerily quiet before she’d spoken. Both Hinata and Kageyama looked at her with owlish eyes. 

“Go ahead,” Kageyama grunted, putting his pencil down like he was relieved for the excuse. Yachi’s gaze flitted between their faces. 

“I like you!” She forced herself to blurt the words out, shutting her eyes for a split second before remembering that she wanted to see their reactions. Both of them just looked confused.

“You like who?” Hinata asked, sitting up a little straighter. 

“You, Hinata. And Kageyama. I like both of you.” 

“Both of us,” Kageyama repeated, a deep furrow in his brow the likes of which only came out during midterms and finals seasons. Yachi took a deep breath and nodded. 

There was a long moment of silence. 

“Part of me is kind of mad I didn’t beat stupid Kageyama,” Hinata drawled eventually, making Yachi’s heart jump. “But I guess I don’t really mind if we both won… Wait, this means you wanna date us both, right?” 

“Uh!” Yachi squeaked. “Is that even okay?” 

The boys shared an inscrutable look, and Kageyama shrugged. “It’s okay with me,” he confessed, his voice a deep murmur. 

“Me too.” Hinata agreed sounding similarly throaty. Yachi squirmed, and her thighs rubbed up against each other. 

“Are you _sure_?” She asked emphatically. 

“It’s not like we don’t already spend all of our time together,” Kageyama answered simply. “And we’re already used to sharing your attention.” 

“Yeah, but now we get to do actual fun stuff.” 

“Tch, pervert.” 

“What!” Hinata yelped. “I just meant, like, not-math fun stuff! If anyone here is the pervert it’s you, for assuming I was talking about perverted stuff. Dirty old man-stupid-dumbass Kageyama!” 

Kageyama growled, and to Yachi’s surprise he all but launched himself at Hinata, pinning his wrists to the ground and leaning over them. Then, sending Yachi’s heart into overdrive, he leaned in and kissed Hinata solidly on the lips. She couldn’t quite bring herself to look away, and so she watched as Hinata yielded and kissed him back. Kageyama sat up a few lengthy seconds later, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Was that fun enough for you?” 

“I dunno. Does this mean we’re dating, too?” 

“I thought… if Yachi’s dating both of us, we should date both of us too, right?” 

Yachi noticed the way Kageyama seemed to be holding his breath, and found herself empathetically doing the same. 

“Duh,” Hinata sighed, pushing himself up on his forearms and then shoving at Kageyama’s chest. “I bet Yachi’s a way better kisser than you, though.” 

“Bet I’ll be the first one to find out,” Kageyama retorted, and Yachi squealed again, not for the last time, as her boyfriends both lept at her with boyish eagerness.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know! You can find me online on [twitter](http://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
